Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{12})(7^{-3})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ (7^{12})(7^{-3}) = 7^{12-3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{12})(7^{-3})} = 7^{9}} $